


A Sham

by legendoftheotherside



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rating May Change, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: “I’m not helping you hide a body!” Natsu interrupts him.“I’m not asking you to, fire breath,” Gray deadpans. “Since you think fists can solve anything I don’t think your morals will be a problem for what I have in mind.”“I’m not fighting Juvia for you,” Natsu says.“I’m not saying you should beat Juvia with your fists,” Gray starts with an odd twinkle in his eye. “But you could beat her as a ‘love rival’.”Wherein Gray, tired of Juvia's advances, gets Natsu to agree to be his fake boyfriend. As with every ridiculous idea, things don't really go as planned.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 108
Kudos: 465
Collections: Start Reading





	1. A knock on the door can get you in trouble

Loud knocks reach Natsu’s ears. It isn’t knocking, it is _banging_. If he weren't a hundred percent sure who’s on the other side of a wooden plank he calls door, he would think someone is attacking the Guild, and the person came to hastily fetch him.

As it is, Natsu can smell mint and forest and freshwater. 

_Gray._

If something had happened, Gray would've made it clear even before the first knock. He sure as hell has a strong pair of lungs when he wants to and Natsu has ears of a dragon. Gray is just being obnoxious. That little shit!

Natsu frees his legs from a comforter, slowly setting his feet on the floor and shuffles to stand. Just to be an ass he shouts, “Keep your panties on, I’m coming.” 

A moment later, he can hear teeth grinding just outside where he knows a pavestone pathway spreads and he smirks, enjoying his small victory. _That’s what you get for interrupting my afternoon nap, Gray._

Those vigorous knocks renew, now with even more force than before and he’s actually pitying the wood. Sighing as he pulls a hand through pink locks, Natsu decides to see what the _ice princess_ wants this time. It will be quieter. _Much, much quieter, even if we start a fight._ The bangs are almost piercing his eardrums and the door looks like it will give any moment now, so he hurries to open it. 

And nearly gets punched in the face with a clenched fist. 

Gray, fully unrepentant, just glances at him with a droll stare and makes his way inside. He takes a look around, raises one black eyebrow at the mess on the floor, and pretty much everywhere else, and then, like a bloody princess he is, sits on Natsu’s bed since that’s the only piece of furniture free of dust. 

Natsu can feel his eyebrow twitching. _That annoying bastard._ Who still hasn’t said one word. 

“Don’t tell me you’re expecting me to offer you refreshments,” Natsu says, derisiveness dripping from his words as he strides toward the black-haired mage and flaps his hand in the general direction of his small and cozy, albeit messy, home. “The sink’s there.” 

Gray tilts his head and something like storm passes through those indigo eyes, but before Natsu can put in some snide remark, Gray sighs.

Natsu wonders what that's about and drops on the bed, turning his body and shuffling his legs so he can direct his annoyed stare at his rival. Already missing a T-shirt, Gray kicks the shiny black boots from his feet and does the same. 

They sit like that in silence for a while. 

“I’m done with Juvia’s shit,” Gray says.

Hmm, that’s kinda new. 

Natsu has thought Gray never pushed it because he doesn’t really hate it that much. Heck, unlike Natsu, Gray usually has a fan club in the town - a few girls that would come to the guildhall in the evenings when they had events with doors opened for everyone and would sneak glances at Gray and swoon when he would lose his clothes somewhere. 

Natsu has honestly thought Gray enjoys the attention. Now, considering the expression on the ice mage’s face, he isn’t so sure about it. 

Natsu waits for Gray to say his piece. It will just turn to a fight otherwise. Silence is the best way to goad Gray into speaking.

Gray keeps staring at some spot on the wall beside Natsu’s right shoulder. A minute of quiet before he says, “I had an idea on how to deal with it since she doesn’t listen, but I’m quite sure no one will help me.” Blue eyes turn molten as they land on Natsu’s green ones. Gray seems almost animated given his usual cool. “Then I remembered…” Natsu isn’t sure he likes where this is going. “...you don’t have problems with morals—”

“I’m not helping you hide a body!” Natsu interrupts before Gray can say more. “And I have morals, ice jerk!”

“I’m not asking you to, fire breath,” Gray deadpans, giving him a glare for a long moment. And then, with a smirk blooming on his face, he continues, “Since you think fists can solve anything I don’t think your morals will be a problem for what I have in mind.” 

“I’m not fighting Juvia for you,” Natsu says and means it. 

Gray sighs like Natsu is the one who doesn’t understand and Natsu almost sends him flying through a window. _It would be easy to change a windowpane._

“Moron! I’m not saying you should beat Juvia with your fists,” Gray starts with an odd twinkle in his eye. “But you could beat her as a ‘love rival’.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Natsu doesn’t really understand but now that Gray has negated that he wants him to fight Juvia the old-fashioned way, Natsu isn’t all that opposed to it. However, he still wants to hear what’s that plan the other mentioned before agreeing to anything. 

“I’m saying,” Gray says, scowling slightly like he’s trying to find words to explain. “You can pretend to be my boyfriend until she backs off.”

Natsu feels his eyes widen but keeps the rest of his surprise inside. He weighs that idea for a moment, though. 

“Well, that might make Juvia stop, if I think about it,” he says cautiously. “But, still... we’re talking about Juvia here. We would need to be blatantly obvious about it, she wouldn’t lay off just like that.”

Gray’s smirk resurfaces and Natsu feels challenged. 

“I wasn’t aware you know any big words, Natsu. _Blatantly_? Really?” 

“Oh, shut it, ice princess!” 

Still grinning, Gray waves a hand. “Anyways, as you said we need to be obvious or it won’t get through her thick skull.”

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Natsu interrupts with a scalding glare and hopes the idiot catches on fire.

“No, but you didn’t refuse outright,” Gray counters and then hurriedly opens his mouth again before Natsu can interrupt again. “And for being ‘blatantly obvious’ as you put it, we need to do something grand. That’s why I came knocking.”

“More like breaking my door,” Natsu murmurs, pouting and watching another smirk blooming on ice mage's face. The ice bastard knows he has him. A challenge of pulling off something as crazy as this is what usually gets any idea of Natsu’s approval and Gray knows it. 

“Wait,” Natsu starts as he realizes something, gears inside his mind slowly accelerating. “What do you mean by that is why you came here?”

“We need to try out some boyfriend stuff before we parade the relationship in front of everyone,” Gray answers without a hitch. “Like holding hands, hugging and stuff. It would be pathetic if we fail because you dream of strangling me instead of hugging me.”

Natsu sees even that as a challenge and reacts. 

Soon, they are tumbling on the soft mattress, Gray falling under him, as Natsu tries to get his bearings. 

“What the hell, magma breath?” Gray whisper-yells, although it sounds muffled because his mouth is plastered into Natsu’s scarf. 

Natsu doesn’t really know what he wanted to accomplish, but he managed to hug Gray. Well, smother him, to be honest. But still, he did it. 

Gray shoves him hard and Natsu falls out of the bed. Just his luck to land on where a carpet doesn’t reach. The floor is hard and unforgiving on his posterior.

“Geez, fire moron. Give a man some warning,” Gray pants out.

Natsu glares from his spot on the floor, slowly getting into a sitting position, then shifting to massage the softened muscles where his ass has met the floorboard. “You said we need to work on boyfriend stuff and I _am_. Clearly, I can’t do it alone since a relationship implies two people at least,” Natsu says with his best mocking tone. 

Dark-blue eyes glare at him under the arks of black eyebrows so Natsu grins and taunts, “You need to step up your game, _Gray_.”

Suddenly, there’s a cold hand on his arm, pulling him up and on the bed. It happens so fast, Natsu is surprised but also happy - this could mean fight and he has too much pent up energy—

There’s something soft pressing on his lips – what in the? 

Gray...Gray is _kissing him_!? 

Oh, right. Boyfriend stuff. 

Gray’s face is just too close to keep staring, his eyes are going cross. So he shuts his eyes and categorizes these new sensations.

Gray’s lips are softer than he expected. Colder, too. An icy sensation of his friend’s magic tingles his own magic signature just like when they fight next to each other. It’s familiar and not too startling. He expects to be weirded out. He isn’t.

And then he realizes that he’s laying on the still-warm bedsheet, Gray’s wiry body over his, pressing him to the mattress with his weight, with each of their hearts thumping wildly inside their chests. 

Huh. Weird.

Though he must admit, this is almost comfortable - almost like a fight, yet it is not. 

Gray pulls back. Something flashes through his eyes and disappears before Natsu can even start solving what that look meant.

“That scratches second thing from the list,” Gray offers, carefully withdrawing and sitting beside Natsu. 

Natsu doesn’t want him to pull away. He doesn’t know why exactly so he keeps quiet about it. “There’s a list?” he asks after getting himself to a sitting position too.

Gray rolls his eyes as he fingers the hem of his black trousers like he would pull them off any second. “Duh. We need to be thorough.” 

Natsu scowls at that tone. “So what else is on the list?” 

“I mentioned holding hands,” Gray starts as his pants begin to slide off. “It’s not just holding hands, but casual touches, stroking hair and stuff like that. We should do whatever comes to our minds.” 

The dark fabric of Gray's trousers is falling to the floor, forgotten before even noticed.

Natsu nods firmly. “Casual touches. Got it.”

And then he flinches as Gray raises the left hand to his face. Gray stops inches from Natsu’s cheek giving him an expectant stare. “You didn’t get it. Now sit still.” 

Natsu is fuming because _who does that ice prick think he—_

Whoa. Gray’s hand is kind of freezing. Or maybe it’s just that Natsu’s body runs at a higher temperature than other people's. Still, those long fingers slowly drag over his cheekbone, leaving a phantom trail of cold in their wake. It’s...nice. Kind of. If he forgets that he wants to kick the ice mage’s ass. 

Speaking of Gray, the look of concentration on his face makes him look like he’s touching a nest of angry vipers and expects to get bitten any second now. Natsu says so out loud and the hand touching him briefly leaves his cheek to thump him over the head before heading back to caressing. 

“Of course, magma breath,” Gray says, simply. “We aren’t used to it. That’s why we must practice.”

Natsu frowns. 

“What now?” Gray asks and shuffles closer.

Natsu isn’t sure he gets it right but says his piece. “Well, won’t it be weird if we just start acting all lovey-dovey? I mean, no one will buy it.” 

Gray’s hand stills for a moment but then he continues tracing contours of the right side of Natsu’s face, dipping to his jaw and rising all the way up to his brow. Ah, he could fall asleep with all that.

“Yeah,” Gray agrees with a small scowl. “But we still need to get used to it.” His fingers graze the line where Natsu’s hair meets the brow. It’s nice, but a scratch there would be perfect. 

Gray must have seen something on his face because he does just that. Waaah. Natsu feels like floating as he twists his head, searching for an even better angle.

Next thing he knows, Gray’s cold, half-naked tight is under his head and that hand scratches through his hair just right and he just doesn’t care enough to move away.

“If I can get you this compliant every time we do something like this, we might even convince everyone.” Gray’s tone is mocking but soft.

Natsu doesn’t know when he has closed his eyes but decides it’s too much trouble to try to open his lids to glare at the ice-freak. 

“Shut it, ice princess,” he whispers because anything else requires too much effort. 

His nap was interrupted so he might just have one right now.


	2. When you try a little bit too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray thinks their plan will backfire and hopes for the best. Apparently, Natsu didn't get the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous so here's another chapter. 
> 
> ~~Or, the author's a bit much excited and decided to publish out of schedule~~

The idea is to act normal, but a bit more friendly than usual. They’ve agreed to fight normally after arriving at the guildhall, but also to cut the fight short and just sit next to each other after some time. That should be enough for the first time. Just stopping in the middle of the fight _on their own_ may raise some eyebrows because it’s them - the fire and ice duo which constantly argues. Anything else will be too much.

Despite going through _the plan_ more than enough times, Gray still has some reservations about it, but he knows they can’t really do more at the beginning, just like Natsu said back then.

As the main door of the Guildhall looms over them and the sun sets in the distance, Gray starts to feel somewhat nervous. The plan isn’t foolproof, they can be caught and everything will be for nau-

An elbow connects with his ribs relatively gently. “What the hell, ice princess? Don’t tell me you got cold feet already?” 

Gray tries to elbow back, but Natsu doesn’t take a step forward when he does, and he misses. “Piss off, fire breath,” Gray spats, keeping normal pace while looking over his shoulder.

That idiot grins in a challenge and then catches up with Gray, taunting him, “What are you gonna do about it, frostbite?” 

“Pound your ugly face in.” 

Gray stops walking for a moment, wincing as he realizes that they’re inside the guild. Granted, though, no one is staring at them so he looks back at Natsu. 

The fire idiot is keeping on that grin which usually makes the hair on Gray’s nape stand up, but right now it just makes him feel content. Because he knows he isn’t alone in this strange charade. He actually feels guilty for potential lies they’re going to spew.

“Oh, really? Bring it on!” Natsu’s whole body is coiled for a fight and along with those words, it’s enough of an invitation for Gray to push all thoughts from his mind and jump on him with his fists ready.

While they dance familiar steps of a brawl, Gray takes into account who’s already in; Cana caresses a barrel of wine on their left while Macao and Wakaba nurse pints at the same table but seated on the other end, Wendy sits with Carla and Happy just row ahead of the three he saw first. Then there’s Gajeel sprawling on the sitting bench alone in a corner, and Lucy is nearest to Gray and Natsu, eating today’s dinner. Interestingly, no one joins. It must be because it's Monday, everyone's still asleep. 

A fist coated with gleaming fire narrowly misses his face when he sees furious Erza marching toward them, expression set in unyielding aggression as her red hair sways along with quick and angry steps. Ah, time to cut the fight short. So he signals at Natsu just like they’ve agreed - his hand goes to his chest - a tap of fingers over his guild mark decorated skin and their brawl is over. 

Of course, the fire moron does the unexpected. 

“Come on, Gray, let’s go see if Lucy wants to go on a job.” And with those eager, half-shouted words there are warm fingers circling his upper arm, gripping and dragging him ahead. From the corner of his eye, he notices Erza frowning, mouth half-opened. 

“Would you stop pulling me, jerk?” he asks indignantly, eye twitching, but they’re already at the table where Lucy sits so Natsu lets go and sits down across her. Gray has to catch himself on the table before he crashes into the wooden bench and then sits next to Natsu with a huff. 

“Yo, Lucy!” the pink-haired fool greets loudly and Gray gives her a greeting nod. “Any job offer caught your eye?” 

Lucy waves with one hand and then chews the food, just like she always does, carefully before answering, “Nah, I got enough for rent and I want to get some rest.”

“Too bad,” Natsu says, head flopping down on his arms that are spread over the table. “I’m itching for a fight.”

“You can’t just fight on a job,” Erza puts in from behind them, then settles down next to Lucy.

“And you just fought Gray!” Lucy whines as she shuffles rice around her plate. “How much fighting spirit can be inside you?”

Natsu shoots them a surprised look. One that looks exaggerated. “We didn’t fight.” 

Huh? _What is he getting at?_ Gray wonders quietly but plays along giving the girls a droll stare.

Lucy’s dark blond eyebrows practically hit her hairline. “You two just grappled like wild beasts.” 

Gray and Natsu exchange seemingly dumbstruck looks, though Natsu’s face resembles more a severe case of constipation than anything else, and then Natsu asks, “We did?” Like he has no idea what she’s talking about.

Ok, that’s a bit much exaggeration. No one will buy it.

“Lucy, you have to understand that these two fight so much, a bit of _grappling_ isn’t even considered a fight anymore.” 

Ah, bless Erza and her misunderstanding of normal human relations. They just might pull it off. 

“Whatever you say, Erza.” Lucy seems a bit unconvinced for a moment there, but then something flickers through her eyes and she sharply stabs a pea with a fork as she murmurs, “I forget who we’re talking about, they probably think that was the epitome of friendship.”

Good. Two down, the rest of the guild to go. Although, they still aren't in the clear with these two, however, the ground is set.

The rest of the evening goes normally from there; they’re laughing, singing and yelling, mugs come to the table filled to the brim and go away empty.

Elfman shouts ‘manly’ from somewhere behind them for the fifteenth time and that’s the signal for another fight. 

“Hey, fire breath,” Gray starts with a shout and his muscles shift as he prepares for _The_ _Fist-party_. Honestly, Natsu had such idiotic code names that Gray couldn’t deal with it back then nor can he deal with it right now. Or tomorrow. Or ever. It’s better to ignore.

It’s pretty noisy in the guildhall, so he raises his voice even though he knows Natsu can hear him just fine. “I think we’ve never finished what we started.”

Pink head shifts and olive eyes narrow at him. Then Natsu punches a palm of one hand with a closed fist as a grin takes place on his face. “I’m fired up now!”

That same fist catches fire and is immediately racing toward Gray’s face. Utterly stupid. Natsu should at least offer him some challenge instead of just rushing in like an idiot. Gray retaliates by tilting his head away, evading the punch and putting his fist into the dragon slayer’s stomach not so gently. 

A gasp escapes through Natsu’s mouth before he can squelch it. That’s the look! A bit of anger twisted with elation, deep-green flashing with sparkles as the pupil inside elongates in vertical length and narrows in width. Gray is used to that look, that slight modification, and he knows that Natsu is unconsciously tapping into the dragon force. No scales yet, but those small fangs seem sharper with each passing second. 

Gray barely manages to raise his arm and stiffen it to block a strong punch when a foot rushes to his head from another side. That won’t do. So he twists and jumps back, all the while folding his hands into his signature move. “Ice-Make: Hammer.”

Natsu gets faster and evades it stepping to a side but loses the ground he has gained and Gray can force ahead. Then they’re exchanging punches, fists flying, arms blocking-

His forehead collides with Natsu’s with a loud bang, pain spreads where the thick skull of his friend connects to his own. 

Gray hears it rather than sees it; the guild has gone quiet, probably all the attention on the two of them. Then he feels the pressure of a familiar hand leaving the back of his head and already knows what has happened. Erza... he’s aware of that evil aura which promises unimaginable pain and it can belong to only one person. 

Natsu is already moving, grabbing him and throwing one hand over his shoulders, their small difference in height not even the slightest problem for him. They turn toward the angry woman. Gray feels his face losing that little color it usually has and presumes the same happening to the fire idiot. Erza is definitely scary with half of her face shadowed by her blood-red hair.

Since Natsu is offering that dopey smile, face stretching to almost comical expression and that usual ruddy complexion pale as a sheet of paper, it’s on him to stifle the tensions running high. “We won’t do it again,” Gray promises out loud. Then adds silently, inside his head, _tonight, at least._

“Ay!” Natsu agrees in his best impression of Happy and Gray struggles not to sigh out loud. That shit is getting old, rapidly. Couldn’t he just be normal? Gray shoves those thoughts away because Erza is still an annoyed presence in front of them. Her emotions are almost palpable.

Dark eyes observe them for another long moment before Erza nods once. “See that you don’t.” With that ominous declaration, she turns on her heel and goes back to whatever the hell she had been doing before they interrupted her. 

Gray exchanges a look with Natsu, both shivering slightly, and then making some space between them. It seems their charade has come to an end for today. Tomorrow is a new day.

The guild members are slowly going back to rambunctiousness. Like a crescendo, the noize level intensifies and the two wizards manage to slip out without anyone noticing. Gray has even found one of his shirts he lost earlier this week, sitting promptly folded on one of the chairs and put it on during their silent escape.

Without a word, they start trekking home. Before they come to the intersection of a street where they would split, Natsu, who fell back behind him, whispers, “Wait, I want to try something.” 

Gray shots him a questioning look over the shoulder, though stops going forward and turns around.

A breeze filters around them as they stand and it’s taking too long. _Will that moron get on with whatever he wanted?_

As he decides to tell Natsu to hurry with it, the dragon slayer steps closer. Actually, so close their noses almost touch and Gray can feel that familiar heath spreading toward him, encasing him like a soft blanket. 

Then, Natsu is giving him a look that says _just go with it._ What? 

One hand reaches around his back and another over his shoulder just to gently grasp the back of his head. With that, Natsu’s forehead sets against his own. 

“Wha-”

“Shhh. Just close your eyes,” Natsu says softly and it sounds like a plea. 

Gray doesn’t really know why he goes with it but soon his hands unconsciously find purchase in that weird jacket with only one sleeve and he’s hot and eager and, most importantly, at peace.

  
 _I could get used to this,_ he thinks and basks in his friend’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and thank you for reading :)
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	3. Fragrance of perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu does what he wants anyway. And Gray just smells edible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter just for you, dear readers. Have fun! :)

The sun shines brightly against his closed lids. There should be some law prohibiting this kind of occurrence so early in the morning. Gray is sure of it. 

Punching a dark red pillow, Gray stretches his body, gets up and pads to the window to close the bars. As he approaches, a realization that he won’t be able to fall asleep again thunders through his head, and he just gives up on it.

It’s very early actually. He notes the lack of sounds filtering through the opened window. So early that most of the city is asleep, unlike him. _Goddammit._

He sighs, fingers passing through his disheveled hair and turns to a wardrobe in search of pair of pants. He doesn’t really need a shirt, he’ll just lose it somewhere and, considering his current temper, it probably won’t even last all the way to the guildhall. 

He’s through the door and off, marching away via paved streets of the lethargic Magnolia. The sun is slowly but surely rising more and more, and a breeze blowing over his chilly skin feels warm. 

_Yesterday_ …

Yesterday, Natsu did that weird snuggle-hugging thing. Gray doesn’t really know what to call it. It kind of confuses him, how nice he felt, tempted to keep on snuggling. It also reminds him of earlier that day, when Natsu had just kind of laid down in his lap, not bothered by his presence, and Gray had consciously patted Natsu’s hair, scratching when the other let out almost-purring noises.

The softness under his fingers reminded him of new snow when it blankets the soil with its near-fluffy texture. Fiery pink locks were pliable under his ministrations…

He sees something pink in the corner of his eye. 

_Great. Now I’m hallucinating the fire dolt._

But no. A pink head emerges from behind a closed merchant stand and Natsu is quite real standing there, a question very obvious in his dark-green eyes. 

Then Natsu’s lips spread into a wicked smile. “I thought I’ve smelt you around here somewhere.”

“I hope I stink.”

Natsu barks a laugh, walking toward him. “Nope! Your mint doesn’t stink, snowflake.” 

_Mint_ ? _I smell like mint?_ Gray shrugs, a bit bemused because he didn’t really want to know about his smell but whatever. Just as Gray opens his mouth to ask him what he’s doing here, a near burning-hot hand snatches his and tugs.

“I was looking for you,” fire moron exclaims and it sounds almost too loud in an empty street. “Come on, icycle. Let’s get to the guild.” 

And that’s how Gray finds himself being careered through the streets and alleyways, stumbling a few times over nothing, as all his protests fall to deaf ears.

The two teens stumble into the guildhall, Gray panting a bit, though actually glad for a workout and Natsu just his usual sunny self, not even slightly winded from that endeavor. Gray notes he needs to get back to training if he got winded from that. He won’t lose, not even in that.

Natsu pulls him to the bar where Mira cleans the bar with a rag. She’s the only one here. Just like most of sleepy Magnolia isn’t up with the first sunrays, the guild is vacant, apart from three of them. 

Mira shoots them her signature, mild smile and goes to the backroom in search of something, waiving Natsu off when he offers to help.

As Natsu ogles today’s menu, a thought flickers through Gray’s head. “Where’s Happy?” he asks, getting his hand out from that strong grip. It became a bit uncomfortable with all the heat the idiot is emitting. 

With a roll of his eyes, yet still concentrated on the list with food, Natsu answers blithely, “He ditched me. Something about fishing by himself because the hard effort is what ladies dig. Then he flew out of our house, faster than I’ve ever seen him do.” 

Gray hears a click of armor before Erza’s voice registers in his mind.

“Some girls appreciate guys being romantic and working hard to show their interest.” Erza approaches them with a sure pace, the shine of her polished armor stabbing him in the eye when he tilts his head to give her his attention.

“You know, Natsu, you’ll never get a girl if you don’t put in some effort,” she says, sitting down on one of the barstools.

Gray feels more than sees Natsu still, not even an exhale leaving him for a long moment, and when Gray eyes him in question there's an odd light in the fire mages eyes. 

“Say,” Natsu starts and it sounds peculiar. “Would you say there’s a difference in pursuing girls and guys?” 

Gray isn’t sure he likes where this could go.

Erza, on the other hand, frowns in concentration. She’s obviously mulling that question in her head, trying to understand what that moron is talking about. The frown doesn’t leave her face as she declares, “No, I don’t think so.” 

And before Gray can intercede, Natsu is turning on the stool toward her, his face void of expression, voice low and almost dangerous as he asks, “Then why do I need to put some effort just for girls? Guys obviously deserve it too.” 

She gaps at him for a long moment, then twirls on her seat, mouth opening and closing, pink slowly spreading over her cheeks. 

Oh, he managed what no man could accomplish: Natsu made Erza shut up.

“I-I,” she tries a few times before managing to get her throat working. “I didn’t mean it t-that way. I’m sorry.”

Gray finds it almost hilarious. Almost. He doesn’t want to find himself on Erza’s shitlist. He’s already too close to being on it because of all the fights with Natsu. To be frank, he enjoys these extremely rare instances where Natsu shows he has some brain buried underneath all that dust and ashes inside his head. This has just made his day.

While Erza trembles and gushes out a few more apologies, pink already on its way to scarlet, making her cheeks look unnaturally flushed, Natsu smiles one of his honest, bright smiles, encasing the dim chamber in metaphorical light. “Oh, ok then,” he says, lightly, and Erza exhales.

Gray isn’t really sure what has just transpired, he just knows that Natsu is really smarter than he gives him credit for. He knows it, it’s just that it is easy to forget that this idiot is a son of a dragon, a creature known for its cleverness among other things. He must have learned something from Igneel and _that was brilliant_. Natsu has, through his seemingly naive and innocent way, managed to lay more groundwork for their plan. 

Now they just need a few more pushes and they’re in the game.

***

It really smells awesome today. The mint. He’s usually not a fan of that odor, even in combination with other smells that encase Gray and make it bearable. But today...today, mint is easily overpowering the other aromas that Natsu identifies with Gray and it almost made him miss the ice wizard on the street. Good thing his curiosity is unquenchable. He just wanted to know what that smell is so much and stumbled on Gray along the way. Though, he was a bit disappointed he hadn’t found any food. 

Erza has actually pissed him off for a moment there. How the hell are they pulling that boyfriend scheme off if everyone thinks he should get himself a girl. And why is always everyone saying guys need girls? Master Bob from Blue Pegasus doesn’t seem to think so. 

Ok, not the greatest example. Natsu still shudders from those kissy-kissy expressions. That was just a bit too much, no matter how much of a joke it was. 

But now that he thinks about it, everyone had always asked if he liked Lisanna. And then after Lucy joined, if he liked her, too. It makes no sense.

There are Sting and Rogue, they always smell like each other, their respective scents, the heady cotton, and warm dark chocolate mingling to the point Natsu sometimes can’t make which dragon slayer’s scent he’s catching.

So Natsu just doesn’t understand it. Why should he be paired with a female? There’s just no need for that. 

Agh, his brain is going to overheat with all the confusion. 

A steamy plate lands in front of him, courtesy of Mira, and he completely forgets about everything else. Bacon and eggs demand his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :D
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	4. Frost and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just put your lips on mine, goddammit!” 
> 
> “If anyone had heard you say that, ice-block, they would think you’ve gone off your rocker,” Natsu says to mask the fact that he’s stalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Have fun reading, I sure had fun writing it :D

“Just put your lips on mine, goddammit!” 

“If anyone had heard you say that, ice-block, they would think you’ve gone off your rocker,” Natsu says to mask the fact that he’s stalling.

Gray’s breath feels cool on his jaw as the ice princess waits for him to move. It is his turn at trying out kissing, his turn to initiate. And, well, Natsu is feeling a bit nervous now when he knows Gray’s aware of it. Heck, the hugging part was hard three minutes ago as Gray was waiting for him to do it, but he grit his teeth and just did it, albeit jerkily like his muscles got stiff all of a sudden. 

Now the kiss is beginning to be an even bigger problem. He shifts his eyes around the room. It’s Gray’s room, in tones of grey and white and blue.  _ Just like Gray _ , he thinks for a brief second, before he gets his bearings and looks back at his rival.

Gray glovers at him, eyes hard and mouth turned downward in distaste. “Come on, pyro! We don’t have the whole day.”

Natsu guesses it’s Gray’s attitude that always makes him get into trouble for fighting because of that challenge in Gray’s words makes him answer in kind. That’s also the reason why his lips are currently, without previously felt restrictions, slant against Gray’s cold ones. 

It runs his bloodstream hot, the kiss itself holds a challenge inside as the two of them try to win whatever metaphorical battle they’re fighting. 

Though, there’s one thing puzzling his mind. While the kiss makes him happy, not the romantic-happy, just fighting-happy, he doesn’t feel ‘out-of-this-world-happy’ nor ‘mind-blown’ as one of the romance books he accidentally started reading implied. 

It’s exciting, sure, but nothing fantastical as described in that shitty romance novel he tried reading once when he was waiting for Lucy in her apartment. Honestly, it’s never a good thing when he’s bored and Lucy reads really weird stuff. 

Ok, maybe the author wrote that the characters are in love or something, but does it really make such a huge difference? 

Probably not.

And he soon forgets about that dilemma because Gray groans and it’s a soft sound, gently vibrating over his lips, and Natsu feels empowered somehow like he won some kind of contest. 

He presses forward, plastering his hot body to his rival’s cold one, his teeth nipping on that fuller lower lip and Gray answers in kind. 

It’s like frost. Gray’s lips seem to be like a snowy meadow, and his breath reminds Natsu of cold southern winds. Would he give frostbite to anyone he kisses? Besides Natsu of course. His natural resistance to cold makes Natsu impervious to Gray’s frost. 

Suddenly, their movement is slowing down, flesh pressing flesh much gentler than before until they stop moving altogether. The fire inside Natsu is slowly subsiding so he pulls away and only their breaths mingle, one hot and one icy.

Natsu opens his eyes and sees Gray being quite rosy in face, though he guesses it’s the same for him since his face feels like a shining star. 

“Hey, did you ever give frostbite to someone with those icy lips of yours?” 

Gray takes a step back and glares at him with anger in his eyes, fist coiling like he would punch him any second now. But then that fire in his eyes dims and he meekly looks to the side. Gray seems...embarrassed? 

Why?

Natsu frowns. “What is it, frostbite?”

Dark blue eyes shift to his and then back to whatever is on the floor and Natsu doesn’t understand.

“I don’t know. Okay?” Gray says as his cheeks color even more. He again takes a peek at Natsu and probably sees the obvious confusion on Natsu’s face. “I don’t know if I would actually give frostbite to someone if I lose control,” he admits quietly.

Natsu thinks he understands. Well, he’s not sure, but he might have heated the air around himself during this makeout session of theirs. And it wasn’t just heating the air to hot, it was heating the air to boiling. 

Shit, aren’t they a pair.

The next thing that comes out of his mouth most definitely isn’t because Gray looks sad, his shoulders dropped as if he’s trying to curl into himself. Nope.

“Well, who cares. If you ice it, I have my fire to thaw it.” 

Natsu knows he is grinning at Gray’s surprised expression and head held high again but he’s not sure why exactly. It’s like he won in a competition, though both the contest and the prize elude his comprehension. 

***

It’s the dawn of another day. Natsu knows, he has always been tuned to day and night. What he doesn’t know is where he currently is. Because let’s face it, this isn’t his bed. His mattress isn’t this much firm and the smell isn’t minty for crying out loud. What the hell?

As his eyes open, he notices something big. The realization that there’s an arm thrown over his side and a soft, chilling breath blowing on his nape makes him go still in his position. He is lying on his right side, trying to remember but his brain is still sleepy and unresponsive. His left side has an unidentified arm and a leg around, as he noticed a minute before, and whoever those limbs belong to is most definitely male because that thing poking his rump is definitely as hard as his own morning wood.

_ Mint… Gray… _

Shit!

As he moves, the arm curls around him tighter, like it won’t let him go, but Natsu manages to get out of its constriction with expertise and jumps out of bed. Really, he should get an award for not waking up Gray who obviously tried playing octopus with those grabby limbs of his. How the hell Gray had managed to curl his leg like that around his own in that position Natsu would never know. 

The arm that had been around him blindly and slowly pats around the part of the bed where Natsu had lain before it stops when it doesn't find anything. Gray’s face does something weird like he’s annoyed for whatever he was holding isn’t there anymore. Well, tough luck, pal. 

Natsu sighs, rubbing his eyes and then yawning. He needs food before he can deal with this. 

He knows the general layout of Gray’s apartment and goes to the kitchen with one thought in mind - food. Hopefully, there’s bacon in the fridge. He really hopes so. 

Gray’s apartment isn’t big, yet it isn’t exactly small: two bedrooms, the bigger one being Gray’s, a kitchen/living room spaced together and a bathroom he now somewhat remembers going into last night. 

So they somehow managed to fall asleep together, he notes while grabbing bacon from the fridge, and frostbite then turned octopus sometime during the night, leeching himself on Natsu. 

Natsu has actually remembered that Gray would kill him he used his fire magic to cook breakfast and now the bacon and eggs are sizzling in a pan he found in one of the cupboards and the smell that wafts from it makes his mouth water in hunger. He has always been the hungriest in the morning after a good night’s sleep. 

So he had a good night’s rest  _ in _ Gray’s bed  _ with _ Gray inside the same bed. Lovely. He honestly needs food before thinking about anything.

There’s a shuffle of soft steps from the doorway.

“So, bacon and eggs for breakfast.” Gray’s voice is gruff from sleep.

Natsu doesn’t turn to acknowledge him but agrees with a low, “Yeah.” 

“Hope you made enough for me too,” Gray says and Natsu hears him walking to a table and taking a seat. “And make coffee while you’re at it.”

The nerve of that asshat. “Do I look like your butler or something?” 

“More like just an idiot inside my kitchen,” Gray deadpans. “But I still want coffee.”

“Oh piss off, snowflake,” Natsu shoots back but it lacks the usual bite as he glares over his shoulder at Gray. 

Gray has his hands folded on the glass table and head resting on them. He looks peaceful enough that Natsu doesn’t want to bother him. 

Instead, he takes a pot from the same cupboard he found pan in and starts boiling water the same way Mira taught him a few years ago. Fine, the prissy ice princess will get his coffee, the finest one he’s ever tried because Natsu has set his sights on making the best coffee ever. Frostbite better be grateful ‘cause this coffee will blow his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story so far, so don't be a stranger :D
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	5. You did what!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets sly. Gray has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. 
> 
> Expect another one next weekend (if work doesn't distract me from writing XD)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It started as a mission. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray and himself. And while Lucy tackled Erza to go with her to find a magic shop in town, he and Gray went to the Inn to get their rooms for the night. The two of them planned what to do next, whether it would be a few casual touches or something more. 

But, now, Natsu knows they’ve fucked it up. 

He hears both Erza and Lucy, barely smells them behind his back through the overpowering fragrance of mint. 

Gray has once again shown how much he likes snuggling against him while they sleep. And Natsu is sure the girls will notice something is wrong. 

As he lies on the bed, feels Gray’s chilly hand on his back, and soft, frosty breath tickling his forehead, Natsu almost panics because Gray will have his hide if he fucks up. 

But now it is too late to move.

Because he is aware of what the girls see at the moment; two of them lying on _the_ bed, turned _to_ each other, limbs interwoven, and Natsu is afraid they will be busted--

_“Oh, dear Mavis!”_ Lucy hisses in half-whisper. _“Erza! Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”_

There’s an ominous quiet as Natsu squeezes his eyes shut. 

_“They are soooo cute!”_

What. Wait... WHAT?

Natsu nearly jumps out of his friend’s embrace and almost forgets to pretend to still be asleep after Lucy’s whisper-shrieked comment. 

_Does that mean we haven’t fucked it up?_ The answer comes in the form of Erza’s whispered words.

“I see it. I-I should have known.” She pauses, and Natsu can imagine Lucy giving her _the look,_ one that usually makes even Erza blurt out everything. Lucy is scary when she makes it her mission to find out something, she’s maybe even worse than Mirajane. 

Almost like she’s embarrassed, Erza continues in a trembling voice, “They...they’ve shown signs of getting better at controlling themselves. Fewer fights, fewer arguments, but I didn’t…” She takes a deep breath. 

_“And?”_ Of course, Lucy hisses again. She’s like a damn bloodhound where gossip is concerned.

There’s a quiet sound of squirming before Erza answers, “I should have known back then.” 

What is she talking about? Natsu has no idea as he keeps his breathing in check. He can also feel Lucy’s excitement, it’s almost tangible.

“A few weeks ago,” Erza whispers, even quieter than before, but Natsu can hear it loud and clear. “Natsu almost bit my head off when I suggested to act better because he won’t charm any of the girls. And he did it because _I didn’t include guys in that suggestion_.” Even Erza turned to whisper-shrieking for that last part and Natsu practically feels Lucy vibrating in place.

Oh, that’s what she’s talking about. 

_“By Mavis! We’ve been blind!”_

“Let’s leave them alone,” Erza says, though it sounds like an order, it seems like Lucy won’t be swayed so easily.

_“A few minutes to bask in their cuteness.”_

“Lucy!”

Lucy is a bundle of bright energy behind him, ignoring Erza, and Natsu thinks of the greatest idea. He’ll give them a show to remember for all eternity. Yes.

He shuffles a bit, groaning as if he’s waking us just now. The two girls stop breathing as he does so. 

“Gray...” softly slips past his lips and he burrows closer into the frost, the top of his head touching Gray’s chin.

When he hears a soft click and Lucy’s high-pitched squeal from the hallway, he grins into the silken skin of Gray’s plexus. Gray’s gonna love this, they’re making progress. 

Soon, sleep starts taking his consciousness away, but before it can, Natsu thinks of another awesome idea.

_I won’t tell Gray until we’re back to Magnolia…_

***

Gray knows something’s not right. 

He’s known it since yesterday’s dinner when Erza’s face went red and the stupid excuse of eating too many spicy bruschettas offered as an appetizer didn’t explain anything. There hadn’t been any spicy bruschettas. He’d tried all of them.

He shouldn’t forget that mad twinkle in Lucy’s eyes whenever he said something to Natsu. Heck, it felt like being a bug under a microscope. 

Today, the mission had been going ok, no strange behavior, not until Gray caught Natsu to steady him after that idiot had managed to get himself pushed backward by a strong spell and almost landed on his ass. And then all hell broke loose; Erza _blushed_ red from the tips of her hair and all the way down and under her armor, and Lucy… Lucy _shrieked in excitement._ What the fuckin’ hell? 

Gray watches as Erza mumbles, _mumbles_ a freaking answer to his question, eyeing Natsu’s head in his lap. Yes, Natsu has fallen sick after they boarded the train and, like an annoying reptile he is, he crawled to Gray’s seat and sickly demanded, “Gray, give me some ice.” That’s how Gray has found his lap full of pink hair and clammy warmth, while the two girls offered strangest facial expressions.

He is quite sure that Lucy let out, honest to god, giggle an hour ago.

The only explanation for their behavior comes from the fact that he and Natsu fell asleep on the same bed before dinner and sometime during the quick nap, managed to get themselves tangled. But even if the were caught like that, that still doesn’t explain the extreme _giggling and blushing._

He must inform Natsu of this development when they get back.

***

_“You did fucking what!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos (it warms my heart when I see all the reception). If you have any questions, hit me up :D
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	6. A real date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating out is a date. Right? 
> 
> Natsu has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah, it's been a long time and, no, I didn't forget about this fic. I just have so much to do for work and so little time XD  
> Anyway, this chapter should have been up on Valentine's Day (because of the theme of the chapter), but I hadn't had time back then to flesh it out. But now, it's here so have fun :D

“You want us to do what exactly?”

Gray sighs. Because it shouldn’t be such a surprise. It’s just a goddamned pretended  _ date _ . They don’t even need to be obvious, yet there are still two widened green eyes staring at Gray with unabashed surprise. 

So, he repeats his last sentence, going slow so the idiot in front of him can understand.

“We need to go out on a date.”

“Like dinner and stuff?” Natsu asks in disbelief.

Gray is done with this shit.

“Just put a fuckin’ shirt on, some clean pants, and be in front of the Cardia Cathedral at 5.” 

He swiftly leaves Natsu’s house and starts toward Magnolia. Tch. Natsu can really be annoying.

***

Natsu keeps staring at the spot where Gray’s stood until about a minute ago, mulling over the fact that in about six hours he will be on a date. With Gray. Fake date, but still doing date stuff. 

Yuck. 

If he remembers Lucy’s mumblings correctly, dates usually include eating out in a restaurant. That’s on the plus side. However, dates should also include romance in the form of sweet talk, flirty looks, caring for your partner’s...whatever, he doesn’t really remember it all.

It's not like he knows what to really expect, but if Gray thinks he'll just go along with mushy-mushy stuff, then the ice princess has another thing coming.

Natsu looks at his half-eaten fish brunch. It seems it will stay that way. Weirdly, he's lost his appetite. It must be Gray's fault, he thinks as a deep scowl sets over his face. Yes, it must be. 

***

The flowers are in full bloom with reds and yellows and oranges practically shining under the bright, flaring Sun. His nose doesn't really agree with the smells coming out of them so after another sneeze, Natsu curses Gray for making him wait in the street. That asshole is late. 

The shirt is itchy, not something he would usually wear, but Gray has been a demanding idiot, and Natsu won’t lose to him. The shirt is pale pink, actually so pale that you can’t really notice the pink if the light isn’t right. Honestly, he has no idea how it's found its way to his wardrobe. 

It’s 3 minutes past 5 and still no sign of the ice princess. Natsu sneezes once more before he catches the scent of mint in the air. Then there’s Gray coming from an adjacent ally, leisurely walking toward him, his hands in pockets and a smirk on his face. His dark shirt has a few top buttons left unbuttoned and his slacks look nice. But still, he’s late!

“Took you long enough.”

Gray scoffs. “It’s not like you’ve been waiting for more than 5 minutes,” he says. “Chill out.” Then he gets to Natsu’s side and peers over Natsu’s get-up. “Looks good.”

Natsu snorts. “It doesn’t feel good,” he says, adjusting the collar where it itches the most. He shifts his eyes to the offending trees with their annoying pollen shimmering under the sun and carpeting the street under the old bogs. “Come on, I think my nose will die out here.”

Gray doesn’t say anything, though gestures to the north. And they’re off. 

***

They sit in one of the obscure restaurants. Small and comfy, with salivating smells permeating the space. 

The table is in the corner, Natsu sat with his back to a red-painted wall, and there is a window beside them so they can see the part of the street outside. 

Natsu has never been here and he doubts Gray has either. However, he must admit, Gray’s found something interesting. If the food is as good as the ambience, then Natsu will be quite satisfied. 

Even comfortable in this place, Natsu squirms in his seat, and when Gray sees it, he frowns at him. 

"What?" Gray demands.

“Umm,” Natsu offers because he doesn’t know how to broach the subject.

“ _ Umm _ ,” Gray mimics back, purposely lengthening the word and arches a brow at him.

“Oh piss off.” 

It’s annoying how Gray knows what exactly to do to make Natsu start feeling normal again. 

“So,” Gray starts, taking one of the offered menus in his hand and shifts his eyes to it to start flipping through. “What’s the matter?”

Natsu knows it’s now or never. And he’ll be kinda miserable if he doesn’t ask now. 

“Do we need to…” He swipes at a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead, then flaps the same hand around in motion to make Gray understand without him actually saying it. A puzzled frown on the other’s face is something he wasn’t counting on.

“Do we need to do all the  _ date stuff _ ?” he half-whispers the question out, hoping no one has heard him. 

Well, Gray sure has if that annoyed look is anything to go by.

"Honestly…" Gray stops to let out an exhausted sigh. "Just enjoy the food," he continues, rolling his eyes. "We don't need to do anything else." 

And that is all Natsu had to hear to completely start feeling normal again.

They order once a waiter comes to their table - deciding for the big grilled meat plate for three and grilled vegetables as a side dish. Natsu wonders out loud after the waiter left their side, "Will that be enough?" 

Gray snorts. "We can always get something sweet afterward." 

Their beers arrive first along with stuffed mushrooms as an appetizer, the latter disappearing almost immediately. 

The waiter, a guy with fancy garb that has giant version of restaurant’s logo drawn over the breast pocket, comes to ask if the service is up to their taste, something that makes Natsu’s face assume a bemused expression and gets him a kick to his shin by Gray who nonchalantly answers positive to the question. 

They chat about everything and nothing, mostly recaps of funny situations and some basic gossip are mentioned. And then, the meat plate arrives, the smell making Natsu’s stomach unnecessarily growl. 

Sometime between the bites, Gray manages to unglue his eyes from the food and shoots a look at Natsu. 

“Gajeel gave me a stink eye yesterday,” Gray says. “You know something about it?” 

Natsu already got his fill and while snacking on the rest of the meat, he is taking turns in observing the establishment. 

"No idea," he answers, shifting his eyes to see they've eaten almost everything on the plate, just a lonesome piece of meat sat untouched, the last one of its kind. He motions toward it. “Half-half?”

“Sure.”

Gray cuts it, grabbing one half and offering it to Natsu. It’s the best part and Natsu is happy beyond measure. Food is one thing, but someone giving him the food is even better. Gray sharing food with him is kind of normal, but today it makes his chest warm and tingly, a special kind of warm. 

He has no idea what it means, but it doesn't matter. Gray doesn't really react beyond arching a brow because Natsu probably has an idiotic smile on his face, one he has no control over.

Soon after they leave, each holding a packed cupcake, a dessert they wanted to but couldn’t eat just yet. 

Not even a few steps outside, Natsu sneezes so loudly it’s almost painful. 

“Whoa, man. Don’t sneeze out half of your small brain.”

Gray looks almost concerned when Natsu shoots scowl in his direction, but he doesn’t have time to contemplate it because another sneeze follows, more clamorous than before. He almost doubles over from the force of it. 

Then, there’s Gray at his side, catching the small dessert pack falling from his hands and grabbing him by the scruff to shove his face into warm skin of the neck. 

Natsu’s eyes widen because at the moment he’s nose is smelling mint, so much mint, and Gray’s there, a warm presence holding him upright. Natsu nuzzles into the minty skin where Gray’s neck meets the shoulder, the unbuttoned collar giving him enough space to hide his face. 

Natsu groans, as Gray pulls him along and says “Let’s get you to my place, it’s closer.” It’s not his first choice, to have Gray see him in this weakened state, but he enjoys the reprieve of that annoying sneezing.

Lost in the clear and strong scent, he thinks to himself,  _ I could get used to this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	7. Something smells fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu meets with Sting and it goes the way he's expected - Sting is annoying.  
> Gray has no idea where Natsu is, then he meets Rogue. 
> 
> the two are on the cusp of an enlightening realization, but too stupid to admit it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I got caught in Open Novella Contest on Wattpad during spring and then I had so much work that I didn't feel like writing anything since I was too tired. But here I am now with this brand new chapter. I hope you like it :)

"Are you two fucking or something?"

Natsu chokes on nothing but air and starts coughing.

Of course. Of-freaking-course! That goddamned blondie wouldn't know subtlety if it bit him in the ass. 

Natsu finally gets his coughing to control, glaring all the way at smug looking Sting. Oh, what he wouldn't give to wipe that expression off of his face. Those dark eyes keep challenging him to explode in a flurry of sputtered excuses. But he won't. Natsu won't because he knows that way he would be confirming the accusation which certainly isn't true.

"No," Natsu drawls, annoyed. "We're not  _ fucking _ . We have a mission."

"Oh, a mission? Does it involve fucking?"

Goddammit! That insufferable idiot. Does he have to test Natsu's patience each time they meet? Sting may be a good friend, someone Natsu can talk to about finer things of being a Dragon Slayer, about fears and positives without being mocked, but that also brings about Sting's annoying personality linked to everything else.

Natsu chooses not to answer, instead, he glares so hard at Sting there's a possibility he'll conjure flames and get kicked out of the cafe for it.

It's a blessing that Gray isn't here yet, as he so graciously informed Natsu he 'won't make it in time, so put your ass in the cafe and wait for me.'

Gray would have a conniption if he heard the question about fucking. No, not just conniption. He would probably get all hissy and pissy and test Natsu's patience even more than Sting. 

Natsu can already feel a headache coming if Sting blurts it out with that complacent tone of his in front of Gray.

"Then why do you smell like him?" Sting asks. His expression is not changing one bit, though his tone sounds slightly more curious than before.

“Because of the mission!”

“I don’t believe you,” Sting tells him.

“It’s a mission whether you believe me or not. I’m not arguing about this anymore,” Natsu bits out before he can combust. Then he realizes something is missing. “Where’s Rogue?” Natsu is pretty sure the two are joined at the hip, and Rogue should’ve been here with Sting. Actually, Natsu knows he’s in Magnolia, he can smell him but can’t see him. 

Sting looks positively happy after that question, his expression stretching to accommodate that self-satisfied grin, and his eyes practically shimmer with contained emotion. Natsu isn’t sure he likes his newfound ability to recognize emotions, especially since he’s been lying to himself about his own.

“He took Lector and Frosch to shop for a bit. He knew I would be my crude self, his words, not mine.”

“At least someone is smart,” Natsu remarks, but Sting ignores him, sipping hot chocolate from a rose-colored mug.

“They’ll be here soon enough,” Sting says.

***

Gray has been having a bad day. First, his washing machine broke with an awful screeching sound in the middle of a cycle. Then, he couldn’t find a shirt he wanted to wear (no matter he buys each and every shirt in triplets which means all three are missing at the same time.) and now he’s more than late for meeting with Natsu and he fucking hates being late. 

Not only that, but he has no idea where the pink-haired idiot went. The phone lacrima call had been uninformative beyond ‘cafe’. And that was Gray’s own fault. Unlike the idiot dragon slayer, his sense of smell will get him nowhere, a fact which doesn’t even register anywhere in Natsu’s mind. Natsu acts as if everyone around him can use their nose to find another person. And because of all the mess Gray has found himself in, he forgot to emphasize the importance of Natsu telling him where he’ll be meeting Sting beforehand. 

What a clusterfuck. Now he’s stuck walking circles around the town and looking for that idiot. He’s already gone through all the usual hangouts, but haven’t found them in any of those. 

“I thought I smelled you there.”

Gray turns to see another one of the dragon slayers, this one accompanied by two cats. Oh lovely, he was  _ smelled out _ .

Rogue doesn’t look much different from the last time he’s seen him. He has the same dark outfit, the same haircut, and the same pleasant expression on his face. But there’s something different about him.  _ Must be his eyes, _ Gray thinks when he notices the light in them, he didn’t see back in the past. He wonders what has changed, though it’s not like he’ll pry to find out. 

An idea forms in his mind and before he can stop himself, he’s blurting out, “Can you help me find the pink moron? I have no idea where he went, but he and Sting should still be in the town somewhere.”

Rogue doesn’t look surprised, he huffs like he’s resigned, looking up to the sky for a moment before his eyes come back to settle on Gray. “Sure, I was thinking of looking for them, anyway.” 

Then he takes a deep breath, and it kinda reminds Gray of snakes munching on air (he knows snakes don’t munch on air, but it looks that way when they taste the air to smell) and it’s kind of creepy when Natsu does it on which Gray graciously lets him know each time, though he keeps quiet in front of Rogue. 

“This way,” Rogue says then turns around to the exceeds. “Come. We’re going to find Sting.” 

The two cats hooray loudly and hurry to catch up with Gray and Rogue, but soon enough they rush ahead and Rogue softly calls directions when they would turn the wrong way, but otherwise keeps silent.

Gray isn’t sure he likes the silence. It feels contemplative but he has no idea what Rogue is contemplating and he isn’t sure he wants to find out.

“Congratulations,” Rogue says.

“On what?” What is he congratulating Gray about? 

Rogue is silent for a moment before he says, “I see your relationship changed.” 

Oh. Gray has an inkling of an idea what the other is talking about. “It’s not like much has changed.” 

Rogue’s eyes meet with his in an intent stare and Gray feels like something monumental will happen, but then Rogue looks ahead and the moment is gone. “Still, it’s good to know you’re not fighting like usual. I always had a feeling during grand magic games that you two share a special bond, now it’s just a bit stronger.”

Gray stays silent, not knowing what to say. It feels like he’s missing something. Something big. But he doesn’t want to ask and find out because this day is already shitty so he doesn’t need any more surprises. 

Though, he has to wonder what Rogue is talking about exactly. Maybe, through all the reluctance, he actually wants to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. But I'm not abandoning this fic until I see it through. Hopefully, it's not too much to ask to be patient with me. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, and if you want to hit me up on [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	8. When you think you're sneaky, but you're really not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people start noticing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell, I haven't updated this since summer but it's here!
> 
> this time Cana and Laxus took over the storyline. and Juvia for a bit. I decided not to divulge what's going on with Juvia just yet. 
> 
> Have fun!

Cana knocks down her beer with gusto. It’s fine quality, yet she got it at a cheap price. A very good beer, bronze colored and with the perfect aftertaste.

Gray doesn’t look as enthusiastic about it, but she’ll take what she can get. He’s as interesting a drinking buddy as a plain counter and she guesses she could get more out of the conversation with a wall. 

But as it may be, he’s the only one willing to share a beer keg just after lunch. She isn’t usually open to sharing her booze, but there are like three more kegs waiting in the pantry, so she can spend some beer on her company. And she wants her answers. Tongues loosen when met with fine beer.

She glances at Gray just to catch him staring down at his hands with his dark eyes unfocused, probably daydreaming. Has he forgotten about her? Oh, this will be interesting. 

Casually filling her newly empty mug with cold beer over the fill line, she spins on the barstool to give him her complete attention. 

“Gray, you idiot, the beer will go warm,” she grumbles with more emotion than she’s aiming for, but goddammit, the beer is going warm. A blasphemy! 

He almost knocks over his mug in an attempt to grip the handle, straightening it with both hands. At the same moment, he loses his balance on the barstool, lowering his right leg to step on the floor. 

Cana’s laughter is met with a dark scowl. But she doesn’t care. “Please, don’t kill yourself on my account.”

Gray glares a bit longer, but stops to take a sip of beer, then sighs deeply, and she thinks it’s an ideal moment to start the interrogation. 

“So…” she starts slowly, breaking off just to wet her throat with some more beer. “What’s up with you and Natsu?” 

Gray is too intelligent to react just yet, she knows, but soon he’ll become putty in her arms. This is an excellent quality beer with a bit higher alcohol content. It’s Cana’s favorite weapon to deal with mouths screwed shut, and they’ve only just started.

“Nothing.” His reply is noncommittal, almost sounds much too indifferent. Gotcha!

She hums idly before stating, “You’ve been chummy-chummy lately.”

Gray shoots her an incredulous stare with one eyebrow cocked. Just a bit exaggerated, but enough for her to read between the lines. Something’s up. 

“Really?” he asks slowly, turning his head to stare over the bar somewhere, maybe at the calendar or maybe guild members’ pictures slapped on the beige wall. 

“Really.” 

Just as she decides to continue prodding, Juvia appears in the corner of her eye. Not the normal Juvia, I-shoot-imaginary-hearts-at-the-love-of-my-life Juvia, but a more subdued version which is pretty scary in itself. It’s like she’s regarding Gray with a certain note of reluctance and acceptance swimming in her blue eyes.

The fuck? 

Juvia doesn’t approach, just stands there in the distance, fingers gripping the material of her dress. And her stare isn’t intense so Gray has no idea he’s been observed since there’s no hidden intent behind it. 

Then, she smiles gently and twirls on her feet to leave.

Cana is pretty sure she saw a tear glinting under the guildhall lights.

“I’m done.”

Cana flicks her eyes at Gray as he rises on his feet. 

He seems to be smiling too. A tiny, tiny beginning of a smile playing at the corners of his lips, just barely there, but definitely a smile. She has known him long enough to discern between the variety of his microexpressions.

Then one corner of his mouth curls up and the smile is there. 

And in the next moment, Natsu barges in the guild like a hurricane of fire, laughing, yelling, and asking for food. 

Oh. So, it was that kind of smile, Cana thinks to herself as she watches Gray approach Natsu to smack him over his head, telling him he’s too loud. It devolves into an argument, and later on, into a fight.

But something is different. She is aware. Something is different in the way Gray watches Natsu with that barely-there smile. Like he’s content. And something is different in the way Natsu talks with Gray, waiting for him to give his full attention before he speaks, and then fills in with excitement so palpable, Cana thinks she can feel it all the way to the bar. 

The most surprising scene carves into her mind. A scene when Natsu throws his arm over Gray’s shoulders, a half-hug, and just for a moment, buries his nose into raven hair. A fleeting moment in time, which would typically be met with anger and indignation from Gray. But that doesn’t happen. What happens is another smile. A full-blown smile, lasting maybe half a second. 

Cana knows what has changed. But the question is, do they? 

***

Bright lights and ambient music, only broken by cheers and cigarette smoke. Laxus is lying if he says he hadn’t missed it during his time away. He eyes the drink in his hand, sparkling green and creamy white mixed together, something Mira made for him on Evergreen’s suggestion. He’s almost afraid to try it. 

Cana sits next to him, leaning on the table with one arm. “What? Not Drinking?” She looks around in feinted concern. “Is there an apocalypse coming?”

She ignores his deadpan look and swipes a set of cards from her pocket. “Will some fortune-telling make you feel better?”

“I’m not in the mood.”

She gives him a cluck with her tongue as a reply, already shuffling a deck. “Pick one,” she tells him as she offers the cards.

There’s a long moment of silence as he glares, hoping she would lose interest and just go away. But it’s Cana. If nothing, she’s relentless about some things, among them fortune-telling. He’s doomed. 

“Fine,” he bites through his lips and takes one card. He doesn’t really look at it, drops on the table with an expectant stare aimed at the card mage.

“Ah, you won’t die just yet,” Cana informs him, her tone all bubbly happy. “So you can drink that green concoction you have in your glass. It’s not poisoned or anything.” 

Laxus feels his brow will be stuck in a permanent scowl if he keeps it up. “And the next thing you say will be ‘wasting alcohol is sacrilege.’” 

Her smile is almost feral. “My, my. How did you know?” 

And her sarcasm isn’t appreciated. He takes a sip just because. It’s not bad, a bit sweet and silky smooth, but leaving behind a bit of a bite. 

Her expression lightens up at that, and he cuts in before they can continue speaking about him. “Why were you bullying Gray to drink with you?” 

She takes it in stride. “No reason. I wanted to chat a bit, you know, catch up and all that.” Her beer is almost finished after that, and she goes to fill it up.

He’s curious because it’s suspicious. Cana doesn’t just chat to catch up. She plows through any obstacle to find out the newest gossip. That along with constant booze supply are the two most reliable facts about her. Laxus feels like he should approach this delicately. You never know when she would bite.

As she’s coming back, bringing the whole metal beer keg with her, he prods, “Was it something interesting you two were catching up about?” He takes an inconspicuous sip, smoothly, and considers her with an uninterested look. “Or you actually just bullied him to have company when drinking?”

She laughs, short, at that and takes a swig of freshly poured beer, a foam mustache left on her face wiped with her wrist as if he is sitting across an uncultured swine. Oh well. What did he expect from her? Elegance? Laxus is absolutely sure it doesn’t exist in her vocabulary. Or maybe subtlety? That’s also not happening in the near future.

“I have a feeling you know what we talked about,” she replies softly as if she’s divulging a secret, yet he has no idea what this is about.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” she continues through filing her stomach with beer every now and then. “You’ve noticed it too. How Natsu and Gray seem different.”

“I’m not following,” Laxus says, frowning. “They seem the same. Idiotic, as always.” 

There’s something akin to a disappointed expression on her face. “And here I thought you’re as observant as I am.” She empties her mug, grabs the keg under her arm, and takes off. “Take care,” she throws over her shoulder.

The nerve of that woman! Laxus downs his green cocktail slams the glass on the table and calls for another one. 

He’s angry. Not at her. At himself. Because he didn’t note anything different. And he praises himself as one of the best investigators Fairy Tail has. This cannot go on. He has to find out what’s going on.

Laxus is on the mission as of now. A mission to find out what he’s missed. A mission that will include him sitting here the whole day and observing the behavior of the two troublemaker mages. Oh, gods. What did he get himself into this time? But he really wants to know. No, he needs to know. Otherwise, he’ll feel like Cana won and that is unacceptable.

So he sits and sits. Pinky and icy interact. Laxus doesn’t see anything wrong with them. It’s the usual, the same as always. Same shit he’s seen throughout his life those two idiots fight and yell and laugh…

Wait. 

Maybe he’s doing it wrong. Maybe he should observe it from a different angle. 

They are fighting, but the punches don’t really land hard, and their footwork is faster as if they’re dancing around each other more than stepping into each other's space to land a hit.

They are yelling, stupid shit, barely intelligible to Laxus, but still… It’s not the usual barbs and calling names.

And jokes. They swap jokes, laugh with each other, not at each other. And fuck him if that isn’t bizarre and considerably ominous. 

And then, like a cherry on top, a hug happens. One freely given and one willingly accepted. A happy hug, where both parties participate with the same intent; closeness, intimacy, maybe even possessiveness. 

Laxus watches wide-eyed. Because he’s noticed those small details before, yet has brushed them off since they didn’t fit the picture he has always been sure of. He considered it a rule of sorts, Natsu and Gray get along like oil on fire, he never considered it changing. 

Well, he’s seeing the change with his own two eyes, clear. In front of him. Bemusing to realize. It caught him off guard so hard that he’s reconsidering his whole life. Okay, maybe not so much. But it’s still something to get used to. 

There are still a few things he doesn’t understand. Why? Why are they acting that way? Is it a new development? And has Laxus been blind for a long time or is it a budding new thing? 

And then he sees it when no one’s watching when Laxus feels like some voyeur seeing something he shouldn’t but can’t keep his eyes off the scene playing in the distance. 

Gray whispers a few words in Natsu’s ear as they stand in a shaded part of the guildhall, and Natsu laughs a soft, barely-there sound, stands on his tiptoes just a bit, and quickly kisses Gray’s cheek. 

Oh, fuck. A kiss? Since when do they fucking kiss?

It’s even worse than he thought it was. Nope. He doesn’t care, doesn’t give two fucks. What they do in their free time is theirs to do. Although, for one short moment, it does feel like the world’s coming to an end just because two people who everyone’s considered plain opposites, rivals that will never see eye to eye, are suddenly being lovey-dovey in the middle of the goddamned guildhall. 

Laxus just hopes the world won’t end until he gets hammered, preferably with something considerably stronger than this shitty cocktail.

Why does he always get caught in Cana’s games? 

Ignorance is bliss. Laxus is currently lacking both ignorance and bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I have no idea when will the next chapter be out. but in the next one, we're back to our two main characters' POVs
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to follow for updates. 
> 
> I love all the kudos and comments you leave me, and appreciate all the love you have for this fic <3
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


	9. Realizations pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray deals with some realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, a new chapter is here! 
> 
> I honestly got stuck with all my stories and haven't updated any. at least now it seems the worst has passed and I'm back :D

Sunny sky and a light breeze, the smell of baked goods in the air, and sounds of an approaching festival have submerged Magnolia into buzzing excitement and growing joy. Even Gray has failed to escape all the positivity radiating out of the rest of the citizens. 

He walks down a paved street, humming under his breath as people mill around, preparing the stands, their shops, and decorate the city with reds and blues and yellows. As if lulled by the spreading elation, he enjoys the fresh air while making his way to the Guild.

He hears his name being called out, and just as he turns to his left he sees Natsu and Happy coming out of an alley, sticking out even in the sea of colorful decorations, like pink and blue stars shining brighter than the rest. 

Natsu runs to his side, impatient as always, and Happy follows flying through the busy street, narrowly missing the same man Natsu almost ran over in his haste. 

“Idiot,” Gray grumbles. “Don’t go and knock people over.”

“Calm down, Gray.” Natsu rolls his eyes and Gray feels his eyebrow twitch. “You're going to the guild, right?”

A change of subject makes Gray take a deep breath to push the annoyance out of his system before answering, “Yeah--”

Not waiting to let Gray finish, Natsu cuts in, “Let's go together!” 

And before Gray can agree, decline, or react in any other way, to be honest, Natsu drags him through the people and still closed stands. Left and right and straight, following the river then diverting towards the guild, they walk while Happy flies in front of them.

Sometime after Gray barks at Natsu to let go of his arm, the other does so, and they march through the city, bickering, complaining, and gossiping as always. 

It’s late morning, almost lunchtime, and the sun is high up in the sky. Warmth makes Gray lose his shirt along the way, noticing only when Happy points it out, laughing at him. And as Gray tells the blue cat to shut up, Natsu just beams at him, that million-megawatt smile slapped on his face, creases around his green eyes that sparkle with glee, and all that. 

Soon Happy flies off before the Guildhall is even in sight, leaving them with high-pitched “See ya later!” reverberating through the shaded street. 

Natsu snorts. “Someone’s energetic today.”

“Yeah, maybe it's fish on the menu today,” Gray agrees and Natsu barks a laugh.

While there are fewer people mingling around the streets in this part of the city, it’s still rather vivacious. It seems this part’s been decorated earlier, that notion confirmed by seeing most of the streets filled out with even more colors than the ones they've passed through minutes before. 

They get out of the shaded street and right into the midday sun that is warm on his skin. Sweat cascades down his back, just a few teardrops, but Gray feels hot. One of the things Ice Wizards have to deal with is warmth. It’s always so damn warm. Plus Natsu - the walking, talking furnace - is strolling by his side. So Gray ices his body a bit, just a reprieve of heat that will disappear before he gets into the shade. 

Weird. His hand is still warm. The ice he sent down to his fingers heated and dispelled. 

He looks down and almost chokes on his spit. 

There’s a hand holding his own one, fingers intertwined, grip firm from both sides. He doesn’t try to loosen the hold, doesn’t try to take it back. He leaves it there because just thinking of doing it makes him uncomfortable, anxious, and annoyed.

And just like that Gray realizes he’s fallen much too deep, his heart skipping a beat, then thundering in his chest for a while.

And then it occurs to him. 

Neither realized they had been holding hands for who knows how long. 

***

In the evening, the festival is in full swing; music, games, sweet and salty scents of food in the air, and the sounds of people talking and laughing. Gray sits in his spot on the roof of the most convenient building, the view is nice with shiny decorations filling the paved streets bathed in moonlight. 

Natsu’s mouth is stuffed with fried food found at the stalls, a whole bag of it sits between them and awaits for consumption. Gray takes one of the sweets with jelly spread on a biscuit.

Sitting here, eating together, and waiting for fireworks has been Natsu’s idea. And while Gray thought it would be disastrous, he has kind of warmed to it to the point that he’s now satisfied with how the night is going. 

The long-awaited lacrima light show starts, shining blues and reds and greens and yellows. Dots pelter walls and streets, turning the night colorful. Gray watches, in strange fascination, how people’s smiles diffuse the rest of the darkness. 

Feelings are something he holds dear to his heart, but only to his heart, doesn’t let it out. Now he has to deal with more emotions than he wants to, more than he’s ready to. Because there’s one smile that hooks him, holding him in its intense metaphorical grasp. It’s weird and new… he wants to run away. As if he could, anyway. 

It’s Natsu’s blinding smile that has taken his mind and body hostage. Maybe even his heart, if he’s being honest to himself. But since he isn’t, it’s a moot point to even contemplate it.

He takes in that brilliant expression on the other’s face a little longer, tilts the corner of his lips just a tad bit without Natsu noticing anything, and enjoys the light breeze on his face. 

It’s a fine day for a festival. He’ll deal with his traitorous heart tomorrow. 

***

For all the good tomorrow gives him, Gray sure as hell didn’t expect to wake up with a mouth full of pink hair.

“Get off me, pyro!” He pushes the dead weight from his chest and down to the floor. 

Ever the nimble one, Natsu catches himself on his hands before his head makes contact with the floor. “Rude,” he grumbles through a yawn. “Have you always been such a shitty host?” 

Gray is already up and on his way to the bathroom. He skids a glance over his shoulder. “Have I ever been a good host?”

“Good point.”

Once done with all the necessities and not having anything better to do, Gray catches his own reflection. The mirror tells him his hair is sticking in weird ways. And smoothing it down doesn't help one bit. A sigh doesn't help either. 

But that’s not what is weighing on his mind. That annoying, incorrigible dragon slayer is. 

Gray can still smell the woodsy scent even though Natsu is in the other room so he frowns at the mirror as if that would solve all his problems.

He can still remember Natsu’s smile from last night. As it seems, the picture has carved itself in his mind and is not going anywhere. He should just deal with it. 

_ “Are you done in there, ice princess?” _

The question startles him enough to twitch and he clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I’m coming. Don’t burn down the house.”

_ “Oh, piss off! That was one time.” _

Finally, his brow smoots as a smile breaks upon his face. 

“Yeah, tell that to yourself,” he yells back, energized enough to start this new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com)
> 
> and thank you for reading :)


End file.
